Leading the life of 'Lily Evans'
by icyfire2
Summary: Under a Witness Protection programme after witnessing Voldemort killing her parents, Laura's been changed into 'Lily Evans'. Her looks changed and history wiped, she has to start life all over again. Just her and her sister. Hoping Voldemort won't find th


Laura sat in the small, white room, hunched over in her seat and trying to avoid the gazes and glares from the other people. Letting her long red hair shield her face, she wouldn't let them see the sparkling tears that were still in her green eyes.  
  
So much had happened. In that short day. . . so much had happened. . .  
  
"Laura? Laura?" a woman with short blonde hair demanded crisply. "Laura, you have to agree to this. You have to LEARN."  
  
"You better talk to them now," her sister snarled, her voice thick with tears.  
  
Maybe if I curl up enough I'll disappear, Laura thought to herself.  
  
The woman with the blonde hair sighed with impatience. "Fine. Amanda. . . Your new name is Petunia Evans. Your address is 16 Purl Walk, where you bring up your younger sister, as your parents were killed in a car crash during the summer-"  
  
Amanda let out a sob and buried her head in her hands, making the blonde glance at a man who was guarding the door.  
  
"Listen! Amanda, Laura. . . I know this has been hard on you-"  
  
"I want mum and dad," Laura whispered.  
  
"-But if you want to lead your lives - if you want to LIVE - then you have to agree to Witness Protection!" she said firmly.  
  
Amanda sniffed and nodded. "I know. Okay. So I'm Petunia Evans-"  
  
"No you're not," Laura muttered. "No you're not!" She suddenly jumped up and glared at the blonde who was speaking down to her. "How can we lead normal lives? How's anything normal? My parents are dead! DEAD!"  
  
"Yes," the woman snapped, losing whatever was left of her temper. "And YOU witnessed it! Just you! And that man. . . The one who killed your parents wants YOU. He wants you dead. So! If you want to live at all, then you'll learn this pretty darn quick! You are Lily Evans, the younger of the Evans sisters. You live with Petunia because-"  
  
"-Our parents were killed in a car crash in the summer," 'Petunia' finished dully.  
  
"Correct," the blonde said briskly. "Amanda and Laura Thomas are gone. Gone forever. Now come on. We need to change your appearance, and then we're onto passports. We've got a house waiting for you at your new address. Petunia will start a new job and Lily a new school."  
  
"I already have a school," 'Lily' retorted. Petunia sent her a look that was filled with such hate that Lily shut up right away. The woman was already leading them down a corridor, her heels click- clackerting and echoing off the walls.  
  
"Petunia; in there," she pointed to a door on her left. "Lily; in there," she added, pointing to the door on her right.  
  
"What happens in here?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"This is where you get your makeovers," the blonde replied, attempting to smile.  
  
Petunia simply nodded emotionlessly and walked in, but Lily hesitated.  
  
"Why do we need makeovers?" she asked quietly.  
  
She thought the woman might explode with anger, but instead, she seemed to be over come with sympathy.  
  
"Because," she replied sadly. "He'd track you down. Recognise you."  
  
Lily nodded. "Oh. Well. . . how much will you change about me?"  
  
The woman looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm. . . your hair, definitely. I'd go with your eyes, as well."  
  
"My eyes?" Lily whispered. "But. . . but I like my eyes."  
  
"I'm sorry honey. Go on in now," the blonde gave her a slight push towards the door.  
  
~***~  
  
"Well, look at you," Petunia said rather bitterly when Lily stepped out a little while later.  
  
Lily looked at her sister for awhile. She was slouched in a hard, plastic orange chair.  
  
The 'makeover' hadn't done her justice. Her luscious blonde hair had been turned a mousey brown, which made her features look pointy and face horse- like. That was pretty much all that had changed about her.  
  
Then again, she hadn't been there to see it happen. . .  
  
Petunia was also looking at her sister. Her long red hair had been cut just past her shoulders, and was now a gleaming blonde colour.  
  
She would have looked pretty if she wasn't so upset. She was huddled over where she stood, and there was no light in her. . . her eyes.  
  
Petunia stood and grabbed her face gently and tilted it upwards to prove she was right. Sure enough, two deep blue eyes stared back at her.  
  
"They gave you contacts," she remarked.  
  
She hadn't been blessed with Laur - Lily's glittering green eyes, and had always been jealous of them. But now they were gone. . . she missed looking at them already.  
  
Lily nodded sadly. Before she could burst into tears again, Petunia turned on her heel.  
  
"Come on," she shouted, making her way to another room. "Chelsea wants to do the passports now."  
  
Chelsea must be the blonde, Lily thought, as she followed her sister.  
  
~***~  
  
"Riiiight. . ." a new man - one who insisted they call him Chris - unlocked the door to a flat, that was easily on the tenth floor. "This is your new home."  
  
He tossed the keys to Petunia.  
  
"Now, I'll quickly show you how to work the alarm system but before I do, here. . ."  
  
He handed each of them a mobile phone.  
  
"They're all set up and have our number keyed into them. If something happens; CALL US. I mean it. And I mean anything happens. Relationships, break ups, pregnancies. . . Anything."  
  
Petunia and Lily nodded on cue.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow. Don't go out. You know not to phone anyone. . . You know you're not to have anymore contact with anyone from your past lives. Family or friends," Chris continued.  
  
Once again, Petunia and Lily nodded.  
  
"Okay then. . . I'll leave now. You two go get settled. You could do with some rest."  
  
Petunia smiled mechanically and shut the door after him.  
  
Then, as soon as he was gone, she dropped her head into her hands and slid back against the door. "Shit," she whispered.  
  
Lily looked at her pityingly, and then glanced around the fully furnished flat. It had that cold, not-lived-in feeling.  
  
And this was it.  
  
This was her new home.  
  
Hello Lily Evans. ~***~  
  
Okay, I wrote this at half past 12 in the morning. So sorry for any mistakes. R&R please! Ta. 


End file.
